My hero in the Dark
by AloneTogether
Summary: young 7 year old Hyuuga Hinata gets lost, who's there to help her find her way home? One-shot


Disclaimer: they sadly don't belong to me T-T

* * *

**My hero in the Dark**

Young Hyuuga Hinata, was a very lonely girl, though she was surrounded by her clan she was sad she had no real friends to play with, she was really to shy to make any friends and her father Hyuuga Hiashi had always been one of protective nature towards the young 7 year old it made her feel loved but empty.

She had no one to share jokes with, she had no one to share her petite smile with, no one to look after her…

Young Hinata sniffed into the sleeve of her kimono, she was dirtied from head to toe, about 2 hours ago she'd gone for a little walk without her fathers permission and now had gotten lost and now it was getting late and her father hadn't found her…Hinata was afraid of the dark and it scared her to be alone, in a place she didn't know, and this alleyway scared her, it was so dark down here.

"help" she whispered in her small voice, "please"

* * *

"Please you have to find my daughter!" a tall man, with long brunette hair, yelled in a panic to two officers who were writing in a small note pad. 

"Calm down sir" one said

"Could you tell us what she looked like?"

"yes, yes if it will help" the man sighed, calming himself he began, "she's small, petite, her hair is short and bunched up in two ponytails either side of her head, she has big pale eyes…she looks like an angel"

"What was she wearing when she left?"

"Could you remember what colour her dress or hair bands were?"

"Why would you want to know that! Go and find her or I'll do it myself"

* * *

"Hey" 

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from her sleeve, she looked up at a small boy about her age, with wild brown hair and two marks either side of his face, he was wearing a red baseball cap, "w-who ar-are you?" she stuttered

The small boy smile, showing his canine like teeth, Hinata was a little taken back by the strange boy in front of her; he scared her a little…

The young boy, grabbed his baseball cap, and placed it onto Hinata's head, pressing down at the front hiding her tearful eyes

"are you lost?"

"y-yes" she whispered, a small blush creeping her pale cheeks.

Hinata jumped when she felt a strong hand grab hers looking up she looked at the boys back.

"I'll take you home"

"b-but…" Hinata brought up her small hand to her mouth, her kimono sleeve dangling from her small arms, "i-it's to – to far, I d-don't want t-to be a-"

"let's go!"

The boy began a slow sprint Hinata stumbling behind him, her lips curved into a gentle smile as she relaxed more and ran with the boy pulling her.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside Hinata's house, the lights were still switched on although it was dark and about the time her father would be going to bed.

"What's your name?"

"h-Hinata"

"Well Hinata…" the boy turned around and kissed Hinata gently on the tip of her nose, "I'll see you later"

With that said the young boy, who had helped Hinata find her way home ran back in the direction they had came, Hinata not even getting a chance to find out his name, but was truly grateful she had met him, even if it was for a brief encounter, she'd never forget the scruffy little boy, her hero for the day.

* * *

A young teenage girl walked along the alleyway, it was getting pretty late, it was a pretty hot day with a cool breeze, the wind was blowing through her dark locks that were tied by a little red hair band at the tip, though strands of her hair escaped and followed the breeze. 

The young teenage girl gripped onto a red cap she held to her chest, sighing she looked down the dark alleyway, seeing a dark silhouette perched on the wooden fence, thankfully her didn't seem to notice hinata's presence as he looked to be to busy staring up at the sky, it looked as if he had a small white puppy in the hood of his jacket.

"What a pretty little mouse"

"What are you doing out so late?"

Hinata jumped and spun around; facing the two men who had addressed her as a 'little mouse' she gulped and backed away slowly.

"Now don't be afraid, we won't hurt you"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, burying her head into the red cap she held tighter and tighter in her grip.

"Hey don't touch her" a bold, deep male voice sounded behind Hinata, but the pale eyed girl was too scare to look behind her.

"What are you going to do brat?" one of the men snickered.

The other grabbed Hinata's wrist and yanked her towards him, making her look up to stare at his face, a malicious grin was plastered on the older mans face.

"Let her go!"

Hinata was suddenly fell backwards, landing not so gracefully on her arse, as the brunette that had stood behind her, connected his fist to the male who had held her in an iron grip's jaw, Hinata watched as the young male fought both the attacking men, tears silently falling down her cheeks as she watched helpless at the scene before her.

The teenage brunette was strong and knew how to fight, but he wasn't fast enough to evade both of the men's oncoming blows and several times the men had gotten good shots on the brunette.

"Ow!" one of the men screamed, as sharp canine like teeth mad their mark upon his skin "the little fucker bit me"

Hinata watched in horror as her brown haired saviour was flown to the ground with a loud thump as he hit the hard ground

"Stop!" Hinata yelled, bringing up her knee's she buried her head in her arms, tears continuously falling from her eyes, "stop" she whispered.

Soon after she had stopped watching the fight, she felt a strong warm hand stroke her hair, but she didn't look up she didn't want to know who it was that was touching her, the brunette sighed and stood, taking off his red jacket, he draped it over the others shoulders and sat down behind her crossing one leg underneath his raised one, so they were now back to back, his little white dog curling up against the teenage girl.

"Hinata it's okay"

Hinata's eyes widen as she heard her name, the young males voice was husky yet soft when he said her name, though she didn't look up from her position to turn to the male, she knew who he was, she knew this teenage boy.

"My names Kiba, Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba…"

"k-Kiba" she said softly, the edges of lips curving up into a gentle smile, "Kiba"

Finally she knew his name, the young boy who had saved her when she was seven and had brought her home, the brunette with the strange red marks on his cheeks…her hero for a second time.


End file.
